The present invention relates to a wheel for a vehicle such as motorcycle, motortricycle or the like and more particularly to an improved wheel of the type including an annular rim adapted to carry a tire thereon and a wheel center, said annular rim being firmly fitted onto the outer peripheral part of said wheel center.
Hitherto, wire spoke wheel, disc wheel made of steel plate, disc wheel made of light metal alloy or the like is known as a wheel of the above-mentioned type. For instance, some wheels made of light metal alloy are manufactured by casting both the annular rim and the wheel center in an integral structure, but many of them are generally manufactured by way of the steps of preparing annular rim and wheel center separately in the form of two pieces or annular rim, spokes and hub separately in the form of three pieces and then assembling them to an integral structure by welding, rivetting or the like operation. In some case the annular rim and the wheel center are connected to one another by press fitting the annular rim onto the outer peripheral part of the wheel center and then welding them together, but the wheel manufactured in that way has a degraded appearance due to roughness on the outer surface caused by welding. For this reason, welding should be preferably avoided for the purpose of assembling components to an integral structure for a wheel for use with a motorcycle or a vehicle.